rp_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Alumit
This is currently a WIP so if there is anything you want me to add, just ask!!! Please dont edit this without the permission of AlumitDragneel Alumit Alumit tries not to let herself get too close to other people, the only people she lets herself get too close to currently are the main characters of undertale and its aus as well as her sisters, mainly Groove. (Backstory is a WIP) Appearance Alumit is usually seen wearing a jacket similar to sans', but a lot fuzzier, as well as black jeans, a t-shirt(color varies from white to sometimes a neon orange), and boots. Another look is her wearing a simple t-shirt the color of her jacket. She also has a gold heart locket reading: 'Sisters forever -A.D. & G.' Her silver hair is usually long, but always sorta messy. Her gold eyes are uncommon for humans, but in most timelines, something happens and she injures her left eye, making it go a blood/crimson red color. In those timelines, she covers her left eye with an eye patch or cloth. She also has a mark on her right shoulder Her soul is difficult to explain.... Look in the gallery below. Personality While usually quiet and reserved, Alu is a lot more outgoing as you get to know her. Just..... don't get on her bad side, no matter what...... 2 words: Rage Mode. She rarely goes into rage mode, but when she does, shes a force to be reckoned with.... More info Likes: Puns, spaghetti, tacos, watching anime with Alphys, ramen, and fire/dragons Dislikes: Bullies, Flowey, mustard, water(cant swim all that well), Cold blooded killers, and Gaster Siblings: Groove (there are more but they dont really interact with alu much-) Mother: ??? Father: ??? Crush/BF/GF: N/A Sans and Papy arent actually her brothers, but she cares about them as if they were Weapons/Attacks Alumit has a sword she keeps in a mini pocket dimension she has. She will take it out sometimes during a battle and, like red, slice the fight box into pieces. Has an assortment of different patterns of attack with fire magic and her blasters. In the genocide route, Alumit will appear after you've killed Sans, saying: "oh god..... im too late....." she will get angry, on the border of going into her rage mode. She uses her Blasters, Fire, and sword, going all out. ( her blasters are a mix of the dark blue, cyan, and yellow blasters http://wilyart.tumblr.com/post/152836143110/insomnia-beginning-pgs-150-154-previousnext ) She can use blue and green soul magic She can also use white attacks, cyan blue attacks, orange attacks, and BLACK attacks, which restrict movement Undertale Fight Text Fight start Pacifist: wants to test you! Fight start Neutral: wants to fight! Fight start Genocide: have a bad feeling about this.... Check Pacifist/Neutral: ATK 55 DEF 40 *The last dragon. Check Genocide: Dragneel ATK 60 DEF 45 *Y o u s h o u l d n ' t h a v e d o n e t h a t (her ATK and DEF raise by 5 in genocide cuz she trained up before the fight) Flirt: "....... really kid?" (after enough flirting, Alu will sighed and mutter: "this kid could probably flirt their way out of the underground") Compliment: "thanks." (her ATK will lower for that turn) Make fun of/Bully: Alumit is silent, shadows covering her face. After a while, she'll say: "go away ya jerk.... and you better stay away from Papy" Pester Pacifist/Neutral: 1st: call Alumit a sans wannabe "is that all you can do? If i was a sans wannabe, i would be wearing shorts and slippers" 2nd: tug on Alu's jacket, before flirting with her. She looks confused and says, "The heck....." 3rd and after: pester Alumit She gets annoyed and her attacks are harder to dodge and are a bit faster Pester Genocide: 1st: giggle and show Alumit Sans and Papyrus' dust She is enraged!!! Her DEF lowers but her ATK raises! 2nd: make puns, reminding Alu of Sans. She growls and tells you to stop The pester option disappears Talk: 1st strike up a conversation with Alumit "nice to meet ya" 2nd talk about your journey so far "huh. thats pretty interesting" 3rd try to say something but dont know what to say Hug: ''This will only appear after talking to Alumit 3 times ''hug Alumit, catching her off guard. "...?!" she looks confused. (after this, you can spare her and end the fight, or you can try betrayal kill.....) More info on other universes as more people join and more universes are used CAN BE FOUGHT IN ALL RUNS AlumitWithWings.png AlumitFanArt.png AlumitNew.png cuuute.png Screenshot 2016-11-26 at 4.50.24 PM.png Alu.png sharedpicture.png AluSoul.png